Harry Potter: The Potters' Notes
by KimTomPW
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Harry Potter: The Next Generation'.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 The Surprise Visitor

It had been a week since Albus had found out who his parents were. Rose hadn't stopped talking on the way home that day. Albus smiled as he remembered it.

"This is…" Rose began before being cut off.

"Amazing," James finished for her.

Rose rolled her eyes, but soon started laughing with the rest. Hermione and Ron had to turn several times in the car just to smile at Albus.

"Rose, I think he gets the picture," James laughed.

He then turned to his younger brother.

There is one down fall to this though, Albus," James admitted.

Albus turned and saw that his newly found older brother didn't have a happy look on his face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We don't have an extra room, so you'll be sleeping with me," James said.

Albus smiled and found that James's supposed disappointment as all a ruse.

"I've had to share a room with Joe most of my life. I think I'll manage," he said.

Albus would try to remember to send Joe an owl to tell him the news.

"Did you see the look on Fred's face when he saw you leaving with us?" James asked after the car has become surprisingly quiet.

Albus shook his head and glanced towards Rose.

"Wish I had. Someone, however, was blocking my view," he said.

Rose gasped as Albus shot another look at her.

"Oh, sure. Blame me for being excited about having another cousin," she said.

James and Albus then shook their heads and laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'll send an owl later on tonight. If there isn't all ready one waiting for us," James said.

xxx

A couple of nights after that, Albus found out that James was not his only sibling.

"So, what? Lily and Hugo are twins?" Albus asked.

He and James were spending another long night playing Wizard Chess. Rose sat on Albus's bed as she watched. She had snuck out of her room after she was sure her parents were sleeping.

"Well, not really," James admitted.

He and Rose exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

Rose opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She just focused her eyes on Albus's bed.

"I don't know really know how to tell you this, Albus. Lily's really our sister," James said.

Albus's eyes grew. That

"Seriously?"

Rose and James sighed in relief after thinking Albus was going to go off on them.

"Are you all right?"

That was something he hadn't been expecting.

"I'm confused. How come Lily was able to live here while I stayed in that orphanage?" Albus asked.

His voice came out a bit angrier than expected, but could you blame him?

"Mum had Lily after her and Dad went into hiding. Aunt Hermione had just had Hugo. It was the perfect cover-up. Everyone would be made to believe Aunt Hermione had twins. So you can't tell anyone," James said.

"I won't," Albud nodded.

He might not have liked it, but he couldn't change the past.

xxx

Albus played with his cereal as the past week replayed in his mind. He had grown attached to his two year younger sister. It hurt knowing Lily had clue they were brother and sister.

"Albus, is something wrong?" Ron asked.

Albus shook his head, trying to get his concentration.

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Ron," he apologized. "I was just thinking."

A knock then came at the door.

"Who could that be?" Hermione wondered, glancing over at her husband before answering the door.

Rose eyes grew and she nudged Albus from under the table.

"What?" Albus whispered.

He turned in the direction she was putting at. Professor McGonagall was outside with Hermione. They all straightened up as Hermione and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Hello, Headmistress," James, Albus, and Rose said.

"Hello, you three," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Albus cleared his throat and looked down at his bowl.

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Albus nodded and followed Professor McGonagall into the living room.

"I do hope you're not angry at me for not informing you about you family," Professor McGonagall said.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when you came with my letter, Professor," Albus admitted.

He wasn't angry at anyone. He just needed some questions answered.

"My dear boy, would you have believed me at that time?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Albus looked down and smiled.

"I see what you mean, Professor," he laughed.

"And when it came to my attention that you were friends with some of the Weasley children, I realized that they needed to be told by their parents," Professor McGonagall said.

Albus stopped laughing as another question popped into his head.

"What's going to happen now? Does everyone know who I really am now?" he asked.

"We'll keep this information safe for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the Daily Prophet will get hold of the truth eventually," Professor McGonagall said with a frown.

She put a hand on Albus's shoulder as his head fell. He knew the Headmistress had power, but apparently couldn't do everything.

"You are very well protected here," Professor McGonagall said.

"That's not what I was I worrying about," Albus admitted.

He knew perfectly well that he was protected.

"I just keep thinking about Lily and how this is all going to affect her when she finds out the truth," Albus said.

Professor McGonagall glanced over at the kitchen where Lily could be seen sitting next to Hugo eating.

"I believe Miss Potter will be quite all right. She has a lot of her mother in her," she said.

Albus smiled.

"I better be on my way," Professor McGonagall said.

They walked back into the kitchen.

"Goodbye, Professor," everyone waved.

Albus watched the Headmistress walk out of the room.

xxx

Albus was waken up early the next morning by the yelling of his older brother.

"Hurry up, Albus! Fred's here to start the Quidditch game," James said.

Albus jumped out of bed and quickly began to get dressed.

"Why did you let me oversleep?" he snapped.

James didn't answer as he left the room and went back downstairs. Albus came down five minutes later.

"Hey there, Al," Fred greeted him.

"Hi, Fred," Albus smiled.

"Is everyone still coming over next weekend?" James asked as he, Fred, Rose, and Albus walked outside.

"That's the plan," Fred said.

Albus got a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, so everyone can meet me," he tried to say under his breath, but Rose had heard.

"Oh, come on, Albus. Aren't you excited to meet everyone?" Rose asked.

"Not if they're going to make a big deal about it," he said.

Fred sighed and threw an arm around his newly found cousin.

"There's no avoiding that with Grandma Weasley," he admitted.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Albus said.

James shook his head and laughed as he mounted his broom.

"Just try not to worry much about it, Albus," he said.

AN:

Wow it's been too long. I didn't think college would be crazy this semester, but I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 The First Note

Hermione jumped some as she heard the knock at the door. She had been like that for a couple of days now. With Albus here now, extra security measures had to be taken.

"Ron, can you get door, please?" Hermione asked as she focused back on cooking.

"I'm on it," he said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she heard the voices of her two nephews as they descended the stairs.

"It's not fair I tell you. Rose has been playing Wizard Chess for what… two days?" Albus complained.

James laughed as he glanced over his aunt.

"Not exactly," he admitted.

Albus's eyes leveled as they sat at table.

"I mean, she usually plays several times a year," James said.

Hermione still had a smile on her face as she handed the pair glasses of milk.

"She picks things up pretty quickly," she noted to them.

"It's still not fair," Albus sighed after a drink. "You said yourself I've played more games than she has, and yet she manages to beat me every time."

"You have to realize too who her parents are," James said.

He looked over at his aunt, who just shook her hear head and continued to smile. Albus put his glass in the sink as James did the same and began walking into the hallway where they heard their uncle talking.

"And don't forget Uncle Ron was the best Wizard Chess player of his year," James said as he came upon his uncle and grandparents.

"Now where's my Grandson?" their grandmother asked.

Molly turned as Albus cleared his throat.

"James! Ablus!" she sobbed.

Ron and Mr. Wealsey laughed as Molly crushed the two boys in her arms. ALbus had an awkward smile on his face when he was finally let go.

"Oh, Albus. You look so much like your father. James had more of his…" his grandmother began.

"Mother in me," James finished with a laugh.

He stopped as his grandmother crossed his arms.

"Your have your father's attitude though. The stories I hear about you and Fred reminded me of when Harry and Ron were in school," she said.

Rose, Lily, and Hugo then came walking down the stairs.

"Look at you three," their grandfather, Arthur, said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ron was experimenting with a Growth Charm."

Molly shot a look at her youngest son, who shook his head in denial.

"Sounds like something I would do though," Ron muttered under his breath.

James smiled as Fred came walking in.

"Hey there," Fred said, giving James a high five.

"Hey, Fred… Roxie," Albus smiled.

Albus then looked at the two adults he knew to be Fred and Roxanne's parents… his aunt and uncle.

"This most be Abus," the male adult said.

Ron put a hand on Albus's shoulder.

"Albus, this is your Uncle George and Aunt Angelina," he said.

"Hello," he smiled.

Angelina looked over at George to Ron in aw.

"You weren't joking when you said he was Harry all over," she said.

Albus looked down in embarrassment. This was the kind of think he was hoping wouldn't happen.

"Hermione's on kitchen, Ang," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," Angelina smiled.

Molly glanced back from the kitchen where her daughter-in-law had just entered.

"I better join them. Rose, Roxanne… Lily, do you want to help me whip up some goodies?" their grandmother asked.

The three girls smiled and followed their grandmother into the kitchen. Albus was still looking towards the kitchen when Lucy, Molly, and their parents walked in.

"Albus!" Lucy screamed.

He gasped as she nearly knocked him to the ground with her hug.

"Lucy hasn't shut up about you since finding out you're our cousin," Molly laughed.

Lucy stuck out her tongue out at her sister after letting go of Albus.

"The girls are all in the kitchen, Audrey," Ron told his sister-in-law.

"Great," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Albus. Come on girls."

"I do hope you're not giving Neville too hard of a time now," Molly and Lucy's dad said.

Albus would find out that their dad's name was Percy.

"Why would I be giving Professor Long… oh, right. I'd almost forgotten he's our Head of House," he said.

A new person that Albus had never seen before then walked in.

"Charlie! I didn't think you'd be able to make it," Ron said, embracing who Albus took to be another uncle.

"For a moment there, so did I," Charlie admitted.

Ron looked over at Albus as he threw an arm around Charlie.

"You're Uncle Charlie here works with dragons on Romania," he informed him.

Albus's eyes grew with excitement.

"That's so cool," he said, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

More familiar faces then walked in.

"For the last time, Mother, I told you, I don't need an Outstanding in Divination to work at Grinngots," one of the boys complained.

"I…" his mother began, but stopping at the sight of everyone.

"Hi, Albus," the boy who had been complaining smiled.

"Hi, um…" he began, totally forgetting their names.

He laughed and extended a hand.

"Louis," he said.

"I'm Dominique," he other boy replied.

You couldn't really call them boy though. Albus recalled that Louis was entering his sixth and Dominique was starting his seventh. Their sister had just left Hogwarts.

"No, way," James gasped.

Albus lowered his eyebrows and followed James eyes to see what was wrong.

"That's right. The Headmistress has made me Head Boy," Dominique smiled.

Fred moaned.

"Great, and Victorie was Head Girl last year. At this rate, we'll be doomed to the badges as well," he said with a look at James, who made the same gloomy face as his cousin.

Albus covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Dominique rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," a new voice said.

Albus, James, and Fred straightened up as Dominique and Louis's sister walked in with the same man Albus had seen her with while boarding the train to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Albus. I'm Victorie," she said.

He only nodded. It was amazing, he thought, how much she looked like her mother.

"And I'm Teddy Lupin," the man standing next to her said.

Albus's eyes widened to Teddy's green hair.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Teddy said with a laugh.

"A what?" Albus asked.

"It means I can turn into basically anything," Teddy explained.

Their mother, Fleur, Albus had been told, and Victorie went to join the other women in the kitchen. The husband's name was Bill.

"So, Albus, I hear you'll be trying out for Seeker this coming year," Bill said.

"Well, I still haven't really practiced yet," he admitted.

"You'll do great," Bill assured him. "Harry was one of the greatest Seekers Gryffindor has ever had, besides Charlie of course. Ginny was also a Chaser. With Quidditch blood like that, there's nothing stopping you from making the team."

xxx

Albus yawned as he got into bed that night. He had finally met all his family, not including his parents of course.

"Well, what do you think of your family?" James asked.

"They're wonderful," Albus smiled. "I'm happy to be apart of it."

James stopped at the foot of his bed.

"What is it?" Albus asked, noticing his brother's hesitates.

ALbus got up and stood beside James.

"That letter wasn't on my bed when we went downstairs this morning," James said.

He nervously picked up the letter.

"I wonder who it's from," Albus said.

"There's only one way to find out," James replied, still fidgeting with the letter.

"Does it have a name?" Albus asked.

"No, it doesn't," James said as he finally succeed in opening it.

He gasped, causing Albus to jump a little.

No, way," James said.

"What? Who's it from?" Albus asked.

James turned to his brother, eyes wide.

"It's from Mum," he said.

James cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear boys, _

_Your father and I are so proud of how you've handled this so far. Please take good care of your sister. She's going to be so confused when she learns everything. We hope to be reunited with you very soon. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Do you think we should tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Albus finally asked.

"If I know them any better, I'd say they all ready know," James said.

They both laughed, knowing that that was probably true.

AN:

I'm enjoying this short break from classes so I can catch up with some updating.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Locked Room

As James predicted, Ron and Hermione knew about the letter. Even after a week, Hermione still couldn't stop telling James and Albus her feelings about this when no one else was around.

"That was very risky of Ginny to do that," Hermione said, her back facing Albus and James as she prepared an early lunch.

Albus and James looked over at each other and rolled their eyes. This wasn't the first time for those word to exit their aunt's mouth.

"It's not like we asked her to write to us, Aunt Hermione," James said.

Hermione sighed as she placed the sandwiches on the table.

"Oh, I know that. I just keep wondering what could have happened if their owl had been intercepted," she said.

Albus took a sandwich and just stared at it for a moment before taking his bite.

"But it wasn't, so there's nothing to worry about," James tried to assure his aunt, his mouth full of the sandwich he had just bit in to.

"Do you think they'll attempt contacting us at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"If anyone can get a letter to us without anybody knowing it had been delivered in the first place, it's the Headmistress," James said.

The boys thanked Hermione for the meal as they got up from the table.

"Remember that Fred, Angelina, George, and Roxanne will be over later on today," Hermione told the boys as they began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Great," Albus said, excitement in his voice.

He truly was happy about it, though he would've been more thrilled if they were actually going to be to practice Quidditch, but they weren't. Fred and James had decided that Albus and Rose good enough not to practice every time Fred and his family would come over.

"Are you all going to be practicing?" Hermione inquired, taking notice of the sound of Albus's reaction.

"I think we're taking the day off," James admitted.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, taking out her wand and beginning to clean up.

She, however, didn't do this often. Coming from a Muggle family, she had been so used to doing things by hand.

"Yes, I think Albus and Rose have a good shot at making the team this year," James said.

Hermione raised her free hand and shook her head.

"Please, don't remind what my daughter is planning to do," she said.

xxx

James ran to the door as Fred walked in.

"It's about time you got here," he said.

Fred tried to smile, but it was obvious that he was annoyed about something.

"Well, sorry. It's not my fault that Mum and Roxanne take forever to get ready," he said as the rest of his family walked in.

"I heard that," Roxanne replied as she passed them.

Fred rolled his eyes as he watched his sister walk up to Rose. His parents said a quick hi and went to join Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Albus held back his laugh as Fred turned back to them.

"Anyway, there's a locked room at the end of our hallway that we've been dieing to get in to," James whispered.

He didn't want to take any chances of his aunt and uncle overhearing this. They hadn't realized that Roxanne was still behind them and could hear what James had said.

"Oh, goodie. Get caught doing something you're not supposed to do," Roxanne said.

Fred gasped and whirled around. Roxanne had her hands on her hips.

"You definitely do not have Dad's genes. Besides, no one's forcing you to come with us," Fred said as he, James, and Albus began to ascend the stairs.

Roxanne was quick behind them.

"Good, cause I wasn't," she said, pushing her through the three boys.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"That's none of your business. But if you must know, I'm going to see Lily and Hugo. Hopefully there's still time before they start school to make sure they end up on the right side of the broom," Roxanne said.

Fred stopped and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Sis," he said.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Roxanne was already in Lily and Hugo's room.

"Here it is," James said, stopping in front of the last room in the hall.

"Why haven't you tried opening it before?" Fred wondered.

"I didn't think anything interesting would be in there," James admitted. "Then Albus came along…"

Albus looked down and smiled.

"In other words, you have no clue how to get in there," Fred said.

James looked at Albus when a noise came from his throat, apparently holding back a laugh. He then smiled and turned back to Fred.

"Yeah, pretty much," James said with a laugh.

"You do know the charm to unlock doors, don't you?" Fred asked, turning his attention to the locked door.

James looked at the door and sighed.

"Well, yeah. But we can't use magic outside school. Can't you do some Muggle trick or something?" he asked.

Albus leveled his eyebrows as Fred started to laugh.

"You actually go by the rules? The Ministry of Magic has no way of knowing who's performing the spells with our parents in the house. They just hope the parents keep their kids under control," Fred laughed.

"Well, with Aunt Hermione, you can't get away with anything," James said.

They turned to Albus as he cleared his throat.

"Just open the door all ready," Albus said.

James took a deep breath and took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora," he whispered.

They walked in one by one and Albus slowly closed the door.

"Never. I repeat, never, tell Aunt Hermione about this," James told Albus.

"You think I want to see Aunt Hermione angry?" Albus asked. "No, thank you."

The two stopped and stared at the room.

"Look at this room," Fred said.

The room was filled of all different things. There were toys, pictures, furniture, and even some clothes.

"Why would they want to keep a room full of junk looked up?" Albus asked.

"This isn't junk, Albus," James realized.

He picked up a stuffed bear that had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around its neck.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"These are some of Mum and Dad's things," James said.

Albus and James turned as they heard Fred snicker a little.

"Hey, look. Here's a picture of the four of you," Fred said.

Albus gave a small smile as his eyes fell upon the little family of four.

"I wish I could remember," he sighed.

"No, way," Fred gasped.

James quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh… keep it down," he whispered.

Fred pointed his finger as James still had his mouth covered. Albus's eyes grew when he saw what Fred was pointed.

"Look," Fred said after James finally uncovered his mouth.

James gasped when he finally saw what Fred gasped at.

"Dad's Firebolt," he yelled.

It was Fred now that was doing the mouth covering. He raised his eyebrows, giving his cousin a see-what-I-mean look. Albus picked up a toy broom and began to read the tag on it.

"It says 'To Albus from Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, and Fred'. Roxanne must've not been born yet," he said as he examined the toy. "Looks like I never got to ride it."

He looked up as Fred laughed.

"Yeah, you did," Fred said.

He handed Albus the picture he had in his hand. It was Albus on the toy boom, the tag still on it, being chased around the wrong by his father.

"We need to bring Lily when she finds everything out," Albus said with a huge smile on his face.

xxx

James and Albus were still excited about their discovery the day before.

"So, what do you think?" Albus asked.

James turned in his bed and propped himself up.

"I can't believe Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have had all of Mum and Dad's things locked up in that room all this time," he said.

Albus looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why they would do that.

"They were just protecting us I'm sure. They were probably going to show it to us eventually," he said more to himself then James.

"Yeah, maybe," James yawned.

He lay back down, but then shot straight back up.

"If they do, act surprised," James said.

"I will," Albus nodded.

James turned and just stared at Albus.

"You do really look like Dad, you know?" he asked.

"You look like Mum," Albus replied. "The red in your hair is exactly the same. Lily's is a shade lighter I think."

"Yeah, but you can still tell Lily looks a lot like Mum," James said.

Albus;s face fell.

"You don't remember them at all?" James asked.

Albus took a deep breath in thought.

"Not really. I dream about them sometimes, but their faces are always blurred in some way. Do you remember me before coming here?" he wondered.

"I do," James admitted. "I could never be sure if they were real though. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron wouldn't tell me anything. But I know somehow you were out there."

AN:

Studying for midterms right now so I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Qudditch Practice

James rolled his eyes as Rose lay cross-legged on her bed reading a book. He sighed as he knocked on her opened door.

"Oh, come on, Rosie. It's been a week already. You still can't be mad for not letting you go into the room with us," James said.

Albus had told her the day after what they had done and hadn't talked to them since. He had all ready been trying to apologize to Rose, but James thought he would try talking to her now.

"You would've told Aunt Hermione," James said.

Rose turned angrily at him.

"I would not have," she snapped.

She turned her attention back to her book. James took a deep breath and sat at the edge of Rose's bed.

"Please don't be like this. Fred's coming over tomorrow for some real Quidditch practice," he told her, hoping the news would lighten her mood.

Rose closed the book and sat up.

"Fine, but I want to see that room some time," she said.

James smiled and got up.

"You will," he promised.

Albus was waiting for James in their room when he returned.

"Well?" he asked.

James smiled, which made Albus smile as all.

"She's not angry anymore," James said.

"Alright," Albus replied.

James covered his mouth with one finger and glanced at the door.

"Shhh… we don't want to push our luck. She can turn at any moment," he said.

Albus nodded in agreement. He and James then decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. Lily and Hugo were all ready in there.

"We better be in Gryffindor next year," James heard Lilly tell Hugo.

"You two talking about the sorting again?" James asked with a laugh.

Albus, however, didn't laugh. He knew what was going through minds.

"We just don't want to be in Slytherin," Hugo said.

James looked over at Albus as he filled his glass with water.

"That wouldn't be good now, would it?" James asked sarcastically.

Apparently this had been going on for a while now. He leaned into Lily and Hugo and James wasn't looking.

"Don't worry," Albus whispered. "I'm sure the Sorting Hat will know if you really don't want to be in a certain House."

The pair smiled as Albus leaned backed up.

xxx

Albus moaned as he felt someone pushing his shoulder.

"Wake up you lazy head," the voice said.

His eyes shot open when he realized that it was a girl's voice. Rose smiled when their eyes met.

"Rosalie Ann Wealsey," Hermione yelled from downstairs.

Rose rolled her eyes and nudged Albus again. He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes opened.

"Fred will be here any minute," Rose said.

Albus rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Okay, just leave so I can get dressed," he said.

He was down the stairs and eating breakfast ten minutes later.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you did?" Albus asked his brother.

James, who was sitting next to Albus, glanced over at Rose.

"Rose is impatient. There was plenty of time," James said.

Rose ran to the door when she heard the knocking at the door.

"Fred," she squealed.

His eyes grew as Rose hugged him. He looked over at James as Rose let go of him.

"Someone's sure happy to start Quidditch practice. What did you do to her, James?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," James said.

He then began to panic at the look his aunt was giving him.

"Nothing, I swear, Aunt Hermione." James assured her.

Fred then turned back to Rose.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" he asked.

"Someone's going to have to keep the three of you in line during the matches," Rose said.

Hermione and Ron couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's comment.

"Have you eaten yet, Fred?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes, Uncle Ron. Thanks for asking," he said.

James got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am if you are," Albus said, mimicking his brother's action.

Rose followed and grabbed her broom.

"Come on," she said.

James and Albus grabbed their brooms and followed Rose and Fred.

"Make sure you're not seen," Hermione called to them.

"Don't worry," James yelled back.

ALbus was looking anxiously at the broom in his hand.

"Nervous, Albus?" Fred asked.

"A little. I still can't believe Uncle Ron let me borrow his broom," he said.

Albus was very surprised that his uncle had lent him his broom. According to Rose, her father loved it. He didn't want anything to happen to it after thinking he had broke Fred's broom.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Ready," the rest nodded.

"Right. Now, Rose, we're going to be throwing this football at towards you, and I want to try to stop it," Fred said.

Rose nodded and mounted her broom.

"As for you, Al… charmed golf balls will have to do again," James said.

Albus waited to start chasing golf balls to watch Rose with her practice. She was actually quite good for her first practice. They had done some training before, but it was all just for fun then.

xxx

Everyone found themselves back in the kitchen after practice.

"If you two keep this up, you'll be on the team without a question," Fred said to Albus and Rose.

"Thanks, Fred," Albus and Rose smiled.

Hermione turned from her cooking.

"Your parents and Roxanne are more than welcome to stay for dinner," she told Fred.

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione. They should be here anytime now," Fred said.

Ron turned to Lily as she gave a sigh.

"Can I get a broom when we go to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"We'll think about it," Ron said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hugo ran to open it.

"Hey, George," Ron said.

"Hey, everyone. You ready to go, Fred?" he asked his son.

Fred looked behind his father, waiting for the rest of his family to talk in.

"Where are Mum and Roxanne?" he asked.

"Getting dinner prepared," Fred said.

Hermione looked up from getting the plates out.

"I guess that's a no to staying for dinner then," she said.

George shrugged his shoulder as Fred came to his side.

"See you later then," Fred said.

"Bye, Fred," James waved.

"See you guys later," George said.

He suddenly turned back around and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"You two better be on the look out," George said.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, a little nervous.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Word is around the shop is that the Ministry of Magic is going to be releasing some interesting news to the Daily Prophet soon," George said.

James and Albus looked at each other, knowing what the "interesting news" might be.

"You don't think…" Hermione began, looking from Albus to her husband.

"Professor McGonagall said this would happen sooner or later," Albus said.

George sighed, seeing Albus's head fall.

"They found out Harry had another son. I don't know for sure they know it's you, kid," he said, trying to make Albus feel better.

"Everything was going to find out to find out eventually, Albus," James said.

Albus looked at his brother and nodded.

AN:

Midterms are over! Hopefully things for get too busy until finals.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Font Page News

Albus found himself looking through the paper every day now. James rolled over in his bed when he head Albus getting up.

"Why must you be the first to get the paper now?" he asked his brother with a yawn.

Albus turned before opening the door.

"Everyone knows who you are. No one knows who I really am yet," he said.

James moaned as Albus snuck downstairs like he had been doing for the past week.

"James," Albus called.

He bolted straight up in bed. It had only felt like a second to James.

"Bloody hell, Albus," James moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Albus sat on the edge of James's bed… paper in hand.

"It's on the front page," he said.

And suddenly, James didn't seem tired anymore. He sat straight up in bed and leaned over the paper.

"Go on then. What does it say?" James asked.

Harry Potter's Second Son

You heard right. We have confirmed that Harry and Ginny Potter had a

second son. The boy has just finished his first year at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would appear that, considering

the boy's age, he was still an infant at the time of his parents'

disappearance. His older brother, James, is currently living with his

aunt and uncle.

James sighed and looked up at Albus.

"Albus, I want to be the one to tell you this," he said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are my Godparents," James said.

Albus looked down, but James knew he wasn't mad.

"Who are mine?" Albus asked.

James took a deep breath. He thought the answer might upset him.

"You and Lily don't have any," James admitted.

"Oh," was all Albus said, though.

James got up out of the bed and sat next to his brother.

"They hadn't decided for you yet when they had to go into hiding. You can understand why about Lily," he said.

"I do," Albus nodded.

James looked back at the paper when Albus didn't turn his way.

"What else does it say?" he asked.

Albus handed him the paper and got up.

When asked about the whereabouts oh the boy, the Headmistress

of Hogwarts School, Professor Minerva McGonagall, had

this to say. "That information isn't any of your concern. All that

needs to be known at this time is that he is happy and healthy

at his present accommodations." We will have more information

in the following weeks as they become available.

A knock then came at the door. Hermione slowly opened the door.

"If you're done with the paper, I think your Uncle Ron would like it back now," she said.

Albus nodded as James handed him the paper.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione." he apologized.

Albus turned to James and sighed.

"Better get down there and give them this," he said.

"Hey wait for me," James called.

When James finally caught up with his brother, Albus was staring at Hermione in confusion.

"Why are you baking a cake, Aunt Hermione? Whose birthday is it?" Albus asked.

Hermione turned with a smile on her face. Ron looked up from the paper, a smile on his face as well.

"It's yours," he said.

Albus ran to the calendar. He eyed the date with care.

"Wait a minute," Albus said.

He pointed to it with his finger and gasped.

"What is it?" James asked.

"At the orphanage, if your birthday was unknown, we'd celebrate it on the day he or she arrived," Albus said.

"And…" James began as Albus turned back.

He took a good hard look at his aunt and uncle.

"You all ready know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Albus asked.

Ron looked down at his embarrassment. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, we do, Albus," she admitted.

James was getting more confused by the second.

"Are you going to say it or not?" he asked.

"Mum and Dad left me at the orphanage eleven years ago today," Albus said.

xxx

Two weeks had passed. After a long talk with Hermione, Albus couldn't really stay angry at his parents. He understood how quickly they had to leave when the time came. He still couldn't believe though that his parents left him at the orphanage on his first birthday.

"There was a party for you a couple of days before," Hermione had told him one morning during breakfast.

"Really?" Albus asked.

Of course he figured as much after seeing the toy broom in the now locked again room.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

She handed him the picture of him on his toy broomstick that he'd all ready seen.

"Your mother was petrified when you got on that," Hermione laughed as she recalled the day in her head.

Albus smiled as he stared at the photograph.

"I bet," he said, laughing now too.

Pig, Ron's owl that he had had since the end of his third year at Hogwarts, came flying in through the window. James ran over to the owl and took the letter from his beak.

"The letters from Hogwarts are here," he said enthusiastically.

Albus gave a sigh as James handed him his letter.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked.

James shook his head.

"Er…"Ron began, looking over at his wife.

"The moment we step foot in Diagon Alley, everyone's going to know who I am," Albus said.

xxx

Albus took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione stood in front, one holding Hugo's hand and the other holding Lily's. James, Albus, and Rose were behind them.

"It's going to be fine, Albus," Rose said as she out a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Rose," he sighed.

"Of course I will be," Rose smiled.

Albus smile hearing the presumptuous in her voice.

"Come on now. Let's go," Ron said.

Tom, the owner, smiled as he watched the family enter.

"Why hello there," he smiled

Ron and Hermione smiled too and waved.

"Hi, Tom," Hermione said.

Tom then pointed a finger at the back door.

"There's someone waiting for you outside," he said.

Albus just smiled and shook his head as he and Tom made eye contact. It was obvious to him now that Tom had known all a long about him. James gasped and smiled when he saw who was waiting for them.

"Hagrid," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, but he was clearly happy that he was.

"Thought you might like some help if things get out of hand," Hagrid said.

Albus stayed a little behind as Hagrid looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew?" Albus asked.

Hagrid laughed.

"Would you have believed me otherwise?" he asked, still laughing.

"That's the same thing the Headmistress told me," Albus said.

Hagrid nodded as they passed through the now opened brick wall and into Diagon Alley.

"Smart woman, McGonagall," he said.

"So, where are we going first?" Albus asked his aunt and uncle.

Ron turned to his nephew and smiled.

"You'll see," he said.

A couple of minutes later, they were walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What's this about?" Albus asked.

Ron turned to him and smiled.

"Go on now. Pick out the broom you want," he said.

James and Albus looked at each other in shock.

"But…" Albus began before being cut off by his aunt and uncle's laughter.

"This is our birthday gift to you for all the times we've missed it," Hermione said.

Albus thought about it for a second and looked around. His eyes grew at the sight of a beautiful broom that was in a display.

"That one," he pointed to.

Ron turned to the broom in the glass case and smiled.

"The Firebolt 2017. Good choice," he said.

Lily began tugging on Hermione's jacket.

"When can I get a broom?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"We told you yesterday, Lily. We'll see about getting you one next year," she said.

Albus leaned into Lily when no one was looking.

"I'll let you on mine when they're not watching," he whispered in her ear.

Lily got a big smile on her face and was surprisingly happy for the rest of the day.

xxx

James let out a sigh as he threw his things onto his bed without looking.

"I don't think that was so bad," he said as he sat down.

Albus, however, didn't as thrilled as everyone else was.

"Yeah, though there were a lot of people staring," he commented.

"Once classes start, everyone will know you're a Potter," James said.

Albus moaned and threw himself on his bed.

"I just hope I'm ready for it," he sighed.

James gasped as he saw a piece of parchment lying on his bed when he finally turned.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"I… I think it's another note," James said.

Albus sat up and turned to his brother.

"How?" he asked.

"I didn't leave anything on my bed this morning before we left," James said.

"Well, go on then. Read it," Albus told him.

Dear James, Lily, and Albus,

I hope you are enjoying your holidays. I'm sure Lily's all ready anxious about starting. Just make sure you pack early enough. I don't want you to be the cause of getting to the station late. You father and I love the three of you very much.

Love Mum and Dad

James took a deep breath.

"We need to remember to show Lily this when everything's in the know," Albus said, not really knowing what else to say.

James folded the letter and yawned.

"Right. Well, we better get to bed," he said, all ready transferring his bags from his bed to his desk.

"More Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Albus asked.

James smiled as he got into his bed.

"You and Rose want to be on the team, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course we do," Albus said, also smiling.

Albus yawned as he put his head down on his pillow.

"See you in the morning, Albus," James said.

"Good night, James," Albus yawned.

The two of them soon fell into unconsciousness.

AN:

Yay, another one down.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Back to Hogwarts

Fred looked at Albus to find out his eyes were glued to the ground. They had all met up after just going through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. Even then it was apparent that something was bothering Albus.

"You all right there, Al?" Fred asked.

Albus's eyes went straight to Fred. He wasn't about to look anywhere he didn't have to.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Albus said.

James sighed as they walked towards the carriages, leaving Lily and Hugo with Hagrid and the other first years.

"Fred's right, Albus. You're as pale as a Sir Nicolas," he said.

"It's just all of these people staring," Albus admitted. It's worse than on the train coming here."

"It's going to be fine," Rose assured him.

Albus didn't say another word one the way to the castle. He tried to avoid everyone's eyes as they all walked into the Great Hall.

"Will you all please be seated?" Professor McGonagall asked as she stood up.

Lucy and Rose then began whispering to each as Professor Longbottom walked in with the first years. Fred snickered and leaned into James.

"Is it me, or have to first years gotten smaller?" he asked.

James's smiled then faded.

"Oh, bloody hell," he said.

Fred looked at the direction James was, but couldn't tell what he was looking at.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I forgot about that Dominique's Head Boy," James sighed.

And before they knew it, all the first years had been shorted.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. I'd like to first mention that the Quidditch tryouts will be held all next week. Please contact your team Captain for more information," Professor McGonagall informed everyone.

Albus leaned into his brother.

"Who's the team Captain for Gryffindor?" he asked.

"That'd be Alexander Bell. His mum was Chaser when Mum and Dad were on the team," James said.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked as James's head fell.

"I just hope he doesn't make the whole team try out again," James said with a deep sigh.

"He can do that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he will. One, only two people are gone. Second, the Captain usually doesn't do a whole team try out unless he or she is new," Fred said.

xxx

Albus laughed as he and Lucy walked up to Rose in the Gryffindor Common Room, an opened book in her hand.

"You're all ready reading your Charms text book?" Albus asked.

"I have been, actually," Rose said, not even bothering to look up at them.

Alex looked over at his brother and cousin and saw them walking towards I boy who had to only a year older than they were.

"Hey, Alex," James greeted the boy.

"I've just spoken to the other Quidditch Captains, and our try outs are on Wednesday next week. I can't wait to see you there," he said.

"What?" Fred asked.

Albus smiled at the nervous tone on Fred's voice. It hadn't been like that before.

"Well, I can't judge on my own, now can I?" Alex asked with a laugh.

James and Fred glanced at each other then back at Alex.

"Right," James said, trying to act like normal.

Albus and Lucy walked up to James and Fred laughing after Alex left them.

"You were really freaking out there, weren't you?" Albus asked, still laughing.

"Oh, shut up," James said.

Albus sighed and turned back to Rose, whose nose was still in her text book.

"We better get a move on, Rose," he said.

She looked up at him in shock. It was all too clear what Albus was saying.

"But I…" Rose began.

"Oh, come on," Lucy said, pulling at Rose's arm.

"Flickwick hasn't even given us that much work," Albus told her.

Rose sighed and followed the two out.

xxx

It was now Saturday. Albus and Rose had been practicing every day, living Rose a little worse for ware.

"Are you alright there, Rose?" Albus asked as they walked through the halls of the castle back to the Common Room after their practice.

She looked at him with her eyes half closed.

"Just… tired. Was three hours of practice really necessary?" Rose asked out of breath.

Albus stopped and threw his broom over his shoulder.

"You want to be Keeper, don't you?" he asked his cousin.

"Yes," Rose said.

Albus nodded.

"Then you'll have to endure it," he said.

Albus knocked into someone as he turned to begin walking again.

"S… sorry," the boy apologized.

Rose stayed silent and Albus looked up to see that the boy was Scorpius Malfoy. The broom that was in his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Malfoy, are you trying out for the Slytherin team?" Albus asked as he took notice of the broom.

"Y… yes," Scorpius stuttered.

It was at this point Rose finally found her voice again.

"Why are you all nervous?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked over at her as if noticing her for the first time.

"I'm not all that great at Quidditch, but Dad's making me try out," he told her.

Albus leaned into Rose and acted like he was going to whisper something to her.

"Surprise his dad didn't pay off the Slytherin Captain for him to be on the team like his dad did," he said bitterly.

Scorpius looked down. Rose. He looked back up when he heard Albus curse out loud. Rose had purposely stepped on his foot.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Malfoy," Rose said with a smile.

"Thanks, Weasley," Scorpius sighed.

"Please, it's Rose," she said, looking down as she blushed a little.

Albus was beginning to feel somewhat queasy.

"Scorpius," he said, smiling a little as well.

Albus just stared at Rose as Scorpius walked away.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Albus shook his head.

"Are you sure you're Ron Weasley's daughter?" he asked.

Rose eyes leveled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Uncle Ron would have never been nice to a Malfoy," Albus said, remembering a conversation he had had with his brother.

Rose rolled her eyes and began walking ahead of him.

AN:

Another chapter done. I think this is the first time I'm dieing to know what happens next. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 Tryouts

It was now Wednesday, the day of the tryouts. Albus came running into the Great Hall, his smile reaching both ears.

"Today's the day," he said enthusiastically.

Fred and James smiled. Lucy watched as Rose groaned.

"Yeah, we know," Rose said.

She crossed her arms and put her head on the table.

"Excuse her. Rose is just nervous," Lucy told Albus.

Albus put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter it you don't make it," he said.

James laughed and stuck his fork in his mouth.

"To Rose it matters, though," Fred whispered to him.

James almost spit his food out from laughing. Lucy looked over at Rose, who was now both nervous and annoyed.

"Just take deep breaths," Lucy said.

They all looked up as Professor Longbottom stopped behind James.

"Hello, there," the professor said.

"Hello, Professor Longbottom," they greeted with a smile.

"As your Head of House, I am forbidden to show favoritism. As a family friend, however, I wish the two of you luck," he said, eyeing Rose and Albus.

"Thank you, Professor," the two of them smiled.

Fred gasped when he saw the time.

"Come on. It's time," he said.

James, Fred, Albus, Rose, and Lucy all left the Great Hall together and headed for the Quidditch field. When they got there, Lucy went up the stadium and joined most of her cousins that had come to watch.

"Hey you two," Alex called.

Fred and James smiled and waved.

"Hey, Alex," they said, James sounding more urgent in his delivery.

James turned to Albus when he started laughing.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked, still trying to control his laugh.

"You see, Alex is Chaser with James," Fred said.

"And…" Rose began, pushing Fred on to continue.

"And he's hoping Alex will choose him to replace him next year as Captain," Fred said quickly so he could run to avoid James's fist.

After recovering from laughing, Albus turned to his brother.

"The Head of House doesn't do that?" Albus asked.

James shook his head, but it was Fred who answered.

"Not unless the Captain was undecided," Fred said.

"Yeah, when McGonagall was Gryffindor's Head of House, she had to choose Dad as Captain," James added.

Albus started to nod and then leveled his eyebrows.

"Wait, Dad was Captain," he asked.

"Yeah, Mum couldn't choose before she left," Fred said with a laugh.

Abus's eyes grew. He hadn't been told any of this before.

"Aunt Angelina was Captain too?" he asked in aw.

James laughed and threw an arm around his brother.

"Didn't realize there were so many Quidditch players in the family, did you?" he asked.

They all turned as Alex cleared his throat.

"All right, tryouts are about to begin," Alex called out.

Albus and Rose took deep breaths as James and Fred turned back to face them.

"We better get going. Good luck," James said.

Albus gulped as he looked up at the stadium.

"I didn't realize how packed the stadium is," he told Rose.

"Now, will you all start circling the field for me?" Alex asked.

Albus and Rose glanced at each other, and mounted their brooms. They flew in pairs of five. When everyone landed, Alex got rid of five slowest flyers.

"You have to be quick if you want to make the team," Alex said.

James and Fred gave a reassuring wink to Albus and Rose.

"Now, I need those who are going for Seeker to come to me left side. Keepers, on my right," Alex said.

James and Fred watched nervously as Albus and Rose began. There were soon three contenders on each side. Albus and Rose were still in the running.

"James and Cameron take the remaining Keeper hopefuls to their final test," Alex said.

Rose gave a nervous look at Albus as she followed Cameron. She smiled as he gave her thumbs up. Albus took a deep breath as he walked behind his brother.

"Your test is simple. The first to catch the Snitch will be on the team. Good luck," James said.

Albus hadn't even spotted the Snitch by the time Rose was named Keeper. He finally caught it ten minutes later. Albus smiled when he saw Rose running towards him as he landed.

"Congratulations, Albus," Rose smiled.

"You too, Rose," he said.

The rest of the team soon joined them. James wrapped his arm around Albus as Alex extended his hand to receive the caught Snitch.

xxx

James got up as someone began knocking on the fourth year boys' dormitory door the next day. His eyes grew when he saw who was waiting on the other side.

"Albus?" James asked.

Albus lifted up his hand, a piece of parchment in it.

"Another letter," he said.

James sighed and turned.

"I'll be right back," he told Fred.

Albus turned to face his brother as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well? What does Mum and Dad say this time?" James asked.

Dear Kids,

I'm counting down the moments until we meet again. Congratulation, Albus, on making Seeker. Your father and I are so proud of you and James both. Lily's sure to be something as well when she begins next year. Tell Rose congratulations as well.

Love Mum and Dad

Albus looked up at his brother in shock.

"How can they…" he began as James just shook his head.

"I don't know," James said.

AN:

I hope the tryout wasn't too short.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8 Potter Verses Malfoy

The rest of September went by very quickly. Albus and Rose were keeping real busy with Quidditch practice, which wasn't thrilling Rose at all.

"I'd like to give Bell a piece of my mind," Rose muttered under her breath as she and Albus walkedback to the Common Room after practice.

Albus turned to her, not really understanding what she was saying.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

Albus gasped and ducked as Rose swung her broom around, almost hitting him.

"We have so many practices that I'm barley getting through my homework," Rose said bitterly.

Albus sighed and looked down. He should of done it had to something with school work.

"I think we've been doing fine, actually," Albus admitted, though said it so soft for Rose not to hear.

He looked back up after hearing Rose give a little gasp. Since he had looked straight at Rose, he didn't see who of what she gasped about. He then realized that they had stopped walking.

"Good luck against, Potter," a familiar voice said.

Albus finally turned and saw Scorpius. He then took notice if the broom in his hand.

"Malfoy, I see you made the team," Albus said.

Scorpius gave a smile that looked somewhat cocky as he too looked at his broom.

"Yeah, I wasn't that bad," he admitted.

Rose's attitude suddenly changed. Albus stepped back when he saw the smile on her face.

"That's great," Rose beamed at Scorpius.

He leveled his eyebrows as she looked down and blushed.

"I mean… so I guess we'll see you on the field then," Rose said, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Scorpius's face returned to normal.

"Looks that way," he said warily.

Rose turned back to Albus as Scorpius walked away. Albus was shaking his head.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You better not be…" Albus began

"Better not be what?" Lucy asked.

Rose and Albus gasped as their cousin came into view.

"Oh, honestly you two," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Lucy looked at Albus, still confused.

"I don't think your parents, especially Uncle Ron, would like it if you got with a Malfoy," Albus said.

Lucy's eyes grew.

"Well, that's not really his decision, now is it?" Rose asked.

She turned and began walking ahead on him.

"Did she…" Lucy began, totally in shock.

"Yeah, I think she did," Albus said.

Albus took a deep breath and he and Lucy began heading towards the Common Room.

"Albus," Lucy said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Her head fell, not really liking what she was about to say.

"What if Rose did start going with Scor… Malfoy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Albus said.

xxx

October passed with no incidents, unless you count Peeves making all the pumpkins scream whenever someone would pass them. It was now the beginning of November. James and Fred walked in the Great Saturday morning, James with a big smile on his face.

"Today's our first match," James said enthusiastically.

Albus sighed and rested his head on the palm of him hand.

"We're aware of that, thanks, James," he said gloomily.

Fred laughed and out a hand on Albus's shoulder.

"Don't mind him, Albus. He always gets like this before a match, especially if it's against Slytherin," he said.

Rose got up and cleared her throat. She really hadn't spoken since the incident with Scorpius.

"We better get going," Rose said, grabbing her broom.

She walked ahead of them. Albus sighed as he grabbed his own broom.

"Did you two even eat?" Lucy asked James and Fred.

"Yeah, earlier. We just got back from changing," James said.

They turned as Albus sighed. He was still watching Rose.

"She better not act like this way during the game," Albus said.

"Good luck guys," Lucy waved, hoping that would cheer Albus up a little.

Rose didn't say one word as Alex gave his speech. Albus couldn't believe that she was still acting like this.

"Al, come on," James called.

Albus couldn't believe how much better Rose was angry. Then again, he didn't want to think about who she was thinking of as she blocked another Quaffle.

xxx

After winning the match, Lucy ran down to the field and hugged her cousins.

"Congratulations guys," Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy," they all smiled.

Rose cleared her throat and turned towards Albus.

"Nice catch, Albus," she said.

He looked over at her in shock.

"You're talking again I see," Albus noticed. "Great saving out there."

"You're my family. I may not like some of you comments, but you're entitled to them," Rose said.

Fred, James, and Lucy began walking back to the castle to let Albus and Rose talk alone.

'Listen, I know we can't tell you who to see," Albus told Rose said.

"I know. It's just that I wish Dad wouldn't live in the past," Rose sighed.

AN:

Another chapter done. I think I might slow down with updating for a bit. My chapters are getting sorter and shorter. I need to spend more time with them for now on.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 The Unaddressed Package

Albus stopped and stared at the Hogwarts Express as everyone boarded it to go home for the holidays. He couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by. They had only lost one Quidditch match since the beginning of the season, and that so to Ravenclaw.

"Are you all right, Albus?" James asked.

Albus turned to his brother and nodded.

"Yes," he said.

Rose and Lucy weren't paying any attention to the guys.

"Then what is it?" Fred asked.

"It's just…just that it's my first Christmas with you all," Albus said.

He was a little embarrassed to admit it.

"And you're going to love it," James said.

They all began walking onto the train now.

"Well, not every part though," Fred said.

Rose and Lucy started to giggle. Fred, James, and Albus looked over at the both them, but they weren't looking at them, so they assumed they had been laughing at something else.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked, turning back to his Fred.

"When you get the annual Christmas sweater from Grandma Weasley, you have to put it on or else she'll get really upset," Fred said.

Albus looked down. He had only worn his sweater once since it was given to him last Christmas.

"Yeah, all right," Albus said, still feeling somewhat guilty.

They needed to find a compartment fast before they got all filled up.

"Come on, we need to get into a compartment," Rose said, finally taking notice of her other cousins.

They settled in to the last compartment that wasn't filled.

xxx

Everyone had just finishing opening their presents.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Hermione told everyone as they began picking up the paper from the gifts.

"Happy Christmas," they all smiled.

Albus then caught sight of another package under the tree.

"What's that, Aunt Hermione?" he asked, pointing to it.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows and picked up the gift.

"It just was to The Potter Kids. It doesn't say who from though," she said.

Ron glanced over at his wife, but couldn't say anything. James took the box from his aunt's hands.

"Well, let's see what it is," he said, beginning to open it.

James's eyes grew as he pulled the cloak away from the wrapping paper.

"No, way," he gasped.

Ron and Hermione looked at it in aw.

"It can't be," Hermione said in a whisper.

Albus was confused as to why this cloak seemed to important.

"Um, I don't understand. What is it?" he asked.

Ron took the cloak and stared at it.

"This is your father's Invisibility Cloak," he told Albus.

Albus eyes grew. James had told him about their father's cloak a while back.

"This… this is it?" Albus asked in shock.

Ron nodded as Albus reached out to touch the cloak.

"I'd know it anywhere," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione sank into a chair and put a hand over her mouth. She put her free hand on Hugo's shoulder as he walked up to his mother in concern.

"What do you think it means?" James asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he let the cloak fall into Abus's hands.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Lily then walked up to Albus and laid a hand on the piece of material.

"It's really quite beautiful," she said.

Rose crossed her arms as she walked behind Lily.

"Does it actually make you invisible?" she asked.

They turned as Hermione got up from her chair.

"It sure does," Hermione nodded.

Hugo's eyes grew with excitement.

"Cool," he said.

Ron laughed as Albus and James just stared at the cloak.

"Go on then you two. Try it on," he told them.

Rose dropped her arms and gasped after James and Albus wrapped the cloak around them.

"Oh, wow," was all she could say.

Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Look in the mirror," Hermione said, unable to hold her laughter any longer.

James and Albus gasped when they saw just their head in the mirror

"Our bodies are gone," James said in a whisper.

Ron's face then turned to concern as James and Albus threw off the cloak.

"I wonder why Harry sent this," he said.

He looked at Hermione, who was looking just as disturbed.

xxx

It was now time to go back to Hogwarts. Rose was of course thrilled about it. Albus's eyes grew when he spotted a tall blonde man talking to Ron and Hermione before they boarded the train.

"Look at that," he said, tapping James on the shoulder.

Fred, who had joined them, turned too. Rose had all ready ran off with Lucy.

"Is that…" James began, trying to get a better look.

"Little Scorpius's dad? Yeah," Albus nodded.

Fred gave a thoughtful sigh and looked at the brothers.

"I wonder what they're talking about," he said.

James gave a mischievous smile.

"I say give the Invisibility Cloak a test run," he said.

They moved to a place where they couldn't be seen. Albus took out the cloak and began to hand it to James, but he shook his head. Albus took a deep breath and pulled the cloak over him.

"I still think that's so cool your dad gave you that," Fred said.

The three adults were arguing when Albus got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"How do we you're being truthful?" Ron asked.

"Listen, Weasley. You're just going to have to trust me," Draco said, taking a step closer. "Do you or do you not want to find Potter and your sister?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, maybe…" she began, but he acted like he didn't hear her.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I'm in your debt. Whether I like it or not," Draco said.

His eyes hit the ground, clearly embarrassed about this truth. James and Fred looked anxiously at Albus when he returned.

"Malfoy's offering help to find Mum and Dad," Albus said before being asked.

"To find… but I thought Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron knew where they were," Fred said, looking over at James.

James sighed as Albus too looked at him for an answer.

"I guess I've always assumed they did. I mean, I never asked because they wouldn't tell me even if they did know," he admitted.

"It must've been pretty serious if Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry didn't even tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron where they were," Fred said.

They walked quietly onto the train to find Rose and Lucy.

AN:

A little better, but not much in my opinion. Can't wait for the semester to end.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 10 The Fourth and Final Note

January and February passed in a blur. When the Easter holidays came around, Albus and James didn't say a word about Scorpius's dad to Ron and Hermione. They figured that their aunt and uncle would just lie to them anyway.

"Isn't this supposed to be a good thing?" Rose asked a week after returning back to Hogwarts from Easter.

Albus was sitting on a sofa that faced the fireplace. Lucy, Fred, and James were all standing by him.

"Yeah, don't you want to know where your parents are?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we do," James snapped.

He then sighed and looked down.

"It's just… well, we thought Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron knew where they were," James admitted.

Albus finally picked up his head. His eyes then met Rose's.

"I suppose I'd be upset too. Let's just start focusing on the final exams shall we? They're in two days," Rose said.

They all moaned. Leave it to Rose to throw studying problems at them.

"We know, Rose," they all told her.

Her cheeks reddened as she looked down.

"You've been reminding us about it for a month now," Fred said with a laugh.

xxx

A couple of months later, Albus was roaming the corridors alone one day after class to clear his head of thinking about his parents when he spotted Scorpious.

"Hey Scorpious," Albus said, waving to the boy whose eyes were widened.

Scorpious didn't know what to think about Albus's action.

"Potter," he said nodding.

"Call me Albus," he smiled, shaking his head.

Scorpius was still a little wary.

"Um, all right. What's with the change?" he asked.

Albus's face then became serious. He took a breath and sighed.

"Your dad's helping to find my parents. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that your family isn't as bad as I thought they were," Albus said.

"Thanks, I guess," Scorpius said.

There was a short pause.

"So, I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together during the summer holidays," Albus said.

Scorpius laughed and nervously scratched his head.

"I suppose we are," he said.

"Did you pass everything?" Albus asked, trying to make conversation.

Scorpius gave a confident smile.

"Yes, and you?" he asked.

"Barely. Rose is going to torture me during the summer. She was really on my case," Albus said with a laugh.

Scorpius then became quiet, but Albus didn't think anything of it and waved goodbye to him.

xxx

Rose and Lucy knocked on the second year boys' dormitory door. Albus answered it.

"Are you finished packing yet?" Rose asked him.

Albus smiled and pointed to his trunk.

"Yes, and you?" he asked.

Rose and Lucy shook their heads.

"Not yet," Lucy said.

A breathless James then pushed by Rose and Lucy.

"What's the matter, James?" Albus asked.

It took a few moments for James to catch his breath.

"Albus, I need to talk to you," James said.

Albus knew what that look meant.

"Okay," he nodded.

James ran into the fourth year boys' dormitory room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Albus asked.

James grabbed something that was on his bed and started running down the stairs like some mental. Lucy turned to Rose, who shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on," Rose said.

Albus gasped and stopped in his tracks as James turned.

"What is it, James?" he asked.

"Another letter," he said, holding it up for his brother to see.

Albus just looked at it as his brother opened it.

Dear Kids,

I hope you're enjoying school. I hope

you've been using the Invisibility

Cloak responsibly. Lily will be starting

Hogwarts this coming semester and

will need to be told she is a Potter. Have

a great summer.

Love Mum and Dad

Albus and James took a deep breath.

"How do you think Lily's going to take this?" Albus asked.

"I hope she'll be all right," James said.

Albus let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time we get to bed," he said.

James smiled after he then yawned as well.

"I suppose so," he admitted.

xxx

James and Albus gasped when they exited the Hogwarts Express the next day and saw the back of a man in green robes, his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, facing their sister.

"Oi, you! Get away from her," James yelled as he and Albus ran towards them.

They gasped when the man turned and saw who he was. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Well look at this. You're without a doubt a Potter," Draco said, looking straight at James.

He then eyed Albus.

"And you. You have his looks," Draco noticed.

He didn't look surprised, though. Albus wondered if he had all ready been told by his aunt and uncle. Then again, the Daily Prophet had undoubtedly been keeping its readers up to date about him.

"Mr. Malfoy, we thought you…" Albus began.

"You, however, don't carry his insolence," Draco said.

"Where are my parents and brother?" Rose quickly asked.

Albus and James turned and found Rose, Fred, and Lucy behind them.

"We're right here, Rose," Ron said.

Fred cleared his throat as everyone became silent.

"Um, I better get going," he said.

"Yeah, me too. Mum and Dad are probably looking for me," Lucy admitted.

"Bye you two," Hermione waved.

James, Albus, and Rose knew Fred and Lucy just didn't want to see Ron and Hermione mad.

"So, why wasn't Lily with you?" James asked, though trying not to sound too demanding.

"She insisted on taking the barrier by herself," Hermione said.

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I can't have you holding my hand for the rest of my life, now can I?" she asked.

Hugo laughed into Ron's pant leg. Scorpius then walked up to them.

"Father, what's… oh, hey, Albus… Rose," he said.

"Hi, Scorpius," they smiled.

Ron and Hermione glanced over at each other.

"Looks like the kids all ready know each other," Ron said, looking at Draco.

"Scorpius, this is my cousin, Hugo, and my sis… cousin, Lily," Albus told him.

Lily uncrossed her arms, suddenly forgetting why she was angry.

"You were beginning to say sister," he said.

"It was a slip up," Albus assured her.

Ron and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked.

"Lily…" Hermione began.

She turned and saw they all were looking at her.

"What's going on here," Lily asked.

"There's something you need to know," Ron said.

Lily opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Albus and James glanced at each other.

AN:

Well, this is it for now. Who'll have wait for 'Harry Potter: The Return' to see how this all ends.


End file.
